


Look at me.

by Bonnietakesnosh_t



Category: Bright (2017), Bright (Bonnies AU)
Genre: Blood, Bright - Freeform, Claiming, Cutting, Dark Magic, Date Rape Drug/Roofies, Dirty Talk, Dorghu - Freeform, Drinking, Drugged Sex, Drugs, F/M, Gore, Heavy Petting, Injury, Light Dom/sub, Lust, Masturbation, Mating, Multi, Mutual Masturbation, Need, Orcs, Public Sex, Ritual Sex, Sex Magic, Shameless Smut, Smut, Swearing, Touching, Violence, bright orcs, fogteeth, fogteeth smut, orc smut, orc x reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-04-10
Packaged: 2019-03-12 11:25:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 20,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13546350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bonnietakesnosh_t/pseuds/Bonnietakesnosh_t
Summary: This story follows Dorghu, the Fogteeth Clan/Gangleader Orc from the Bright movie & his relationship with a female reader.This story contains smut, some romance, violence & more (or, it will eventually). It also links up with two of my other Fogteeth Orc Fics:  "Frank Daddy" (Fogteeth Frank OC x Reader) and "Rrollos Grrl" (Fogteeth Rrollo OC X Female Reader)My writing is mainly from the readers POV in this fic at the start, switching more to alternating in the later chapters.Note: Dorghu has to be the clan leader, the gang leader... the one who is in charge ALL THE TIME. It makes a nice change for him to be the one who gets told what to do for a change ;)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Please feel free to send me tag requests via any forum (this goes for all my works)

You'd received the text about two hours ago whilst you were out to dinner with friends. Ignoring the teasing you got for finishing your dessert and drink with a big grin on your face.

Once you'd gotten home you had removed your make-up and tied your hair up so you could get a quick workout in... well – what passed for a workout with you... dancing about your apartment - anything to work up a sweat. It drove him FUCKING crazy when you were already hot and sweaty.

Seeing that it was getting close to midnight you turned the music down just in time to hear the truck pull up outside. There was the usual ten minutes of rough, loud banter on the side-walk – all in orcish. This was how you had first met... you'd been woken by the noise outside and heedlessly confronted him when he got to his apartments door across the landing from you.  
He'd been drunk... and highly amused at your 'balls' and, well – the rest of the story brought a flush to your cheeks every time you thought about it.

You left the music on low and listened, you could hear him coming up the stairs now. The sounds of his heavy footsteps getting quicker had you already starting to get wet with anticipation.

You heard his keys scraping as he fumbled to open his door, which he loudly slammed shut behind him once he was in the apartment. You turned your music off just in time to hear a few crashes and bangs from across the hall and then the sudden blaring out of heavy orcish music.... the floor of your apartment was almost vibrating with it now – it was lucky that you both lived above a row of shops.

At first you wanted to rush straight across – but you had decided to make him wait a little tonight. Instead you opened yourself a cold beer and sat on the back of the sofa... trying not to giggle as you thought of him prowling about his apartment, getting more and more frustrated with every second you delayed.

Finally – with only half the bottle downed you couldn’t wait any longer. A quick once over of your outfit – a tiny pair of baby blue cotton panties, and an ancient Harry Potter t-shirt that had been washed so much it was becoming transparent in places – fucking PERFECTION. You stormed out of your front door and stomped across the small landing to stand outside his.

“Dorghu!!” You shouted at the top of your lungs as you hammered his door with your fists.  
“Answer this door you piece of shit!” 

There was a brief pause, and then suddenly you heard a roar from inside the apartment.  
“Fuck off!” And the music was turned up louder.

Stepping back you booted the door a few times with the sole of your bare foot. There was no way you could damage the door but even with the music blaring you knew he could hear your every move.  
Still nothing. 

Oh – he was gonna pay.

Crouching to the letter box you opened it and spoke through it – not bothering to raise your voice... he would hear you.

“You'd better fucking answer this door now Dorghu – or I swear to god I'll burn this whole fucking building down!”  
You stood up, suppressing a grin as you heard – no... FELT him bowling up to the door, which promptly opened to reveal him – still in his leather jacket with an almost empty beer in his hand and a death stare in his eyes.

“What the fuck is your problem bitch?” He snorted – glaring at you.

“Having you as my fucking ass-hole orc neighbour!” You roared as you rushed at him, knocking the bottle out of his hand and pushed him hard in the chest with both hands. He didn’t budge.  
“Turn down your FUCKING MUSIC!” You growled... shoving him again.

He just stood – glaring down at you... the height difference when you stood toe to toe was over two feet... but you still made a good show of it.

“Make me.” He growled softly.

Oh man... he was gonna pay tonight.

You rushed forwards, pushing him against the door and barrelling into his apartment. There’s no way you could have actually pushed him out of the way – but tonight he was putty in your hands.

You knew the layout of his apartment well, so you stomped straight through to the lounge and turned off the stereo. He had already closed and locked the front door by the time you reached the lounge and he was now looming ominously a few feet away from you – the sudden silence after the music was only broken by the heavy panting coming from you both.

His nostrils flared slightly and you knew he was scenting you – you had been aroused before he had even come home so by now there would be no way you could hide it from him. His eyes were roaming over your body now... and you felt a tiny twinge of worry that he might have decided to change the game... his eyes were burning into you and his chest was heaving. Oh shit.

Steeling yourself and crossing your arms you nodded towards the couch and he stalked over to it – coming way too close to you before he dropped himself onto the sofa with a grunt. The leather jacket creaked as he spread his arms out across the back of the sofa and he glared at you defiantly.  
“You think you can just come into my house and disrespect me?” He growled at you – a snarl forming on his lips.

“Disrespect? You??” You questioned as you walked over to stand in front of him now – in between his huge thighs as he was splayed on the sofa.  
You looked him over and then shook your head slowly.

“Why the fuck should I respect you?” Leaning forwards you slipped a small hand around his throat and whispered into his ear.  
“You are nothing to me... big man of the clan. I'm no fucking orc... you want respect from me...”  
He grunted and closed his eyes as your other hand dropped down to roughly grab his balls through his jeans.  
“You have to earn it.”

Keeping his eyes closed he leaned his head against yours – the pressure you were exerting on his neck didn't seem to be doing any damage but you kept it up any way... to prove your point. He took another deep breath – inhaling your scent and his hands moved quickly to undo the huge buckle of his belt... quickly followed by the jeans. Unencumbered by underwear his formidable cock sprang free and smacked against your belly before resting down on his.

“That's a start.” You purred to him before releasing his neck and standing back to admire him.

This guy – this huge fucking orc could DESTROY you.  
You knew it.  
He knew it.  
But every day he had to be the boss... the toughest... the meanest... sometimes, just sometimes he , didn't want to be the one in charge.

You leaned forwards and slapped his face gently before hooking a finger around one of his massive tusks.  
“Hey ass-hole – look at me when I'm fucking talking to you” You commanded. 

He jerked his head back slightly in response, pulling you off balance and you slammed against him, his huge hands catching your hips to steady you. You felt his cock twitch underneath you as he gazed down hungrily.

“I swear to god – if you get a fucking stain on this t-shirt I'll break your fucking jaw.” You growled.

He gently pushed you upright again and started to slowly lift the t-shirt up. Pausing slightly he grunted a small laugh and gave you a cheeky grin.

“You fuckin nerd” He gruffed. But your hand struck out and grabbed his sensitive ear... pulling his head down to the side.

“OW! Allright... allright... I'm sorry....”

You let him go and he carefully lifted the shirt up and over your head before he folded it neatly and leaned over to sit it on the arm rest.

You watched him as you ran your hands across your breasts – cupping them and pinching the taught nipples lightly before letting one hand trail down and under your panties as you began to work yourself. He say perfectly still – except for the heaving of his chest and the occasional throb and twitch from his cock.

“You like this?” You asked him – your own voice already husky with desire.

“Yes.” he croaked as his eyes flicked from your panties to your face and back. The turmoil and restraint he was warring with was visible.

You slid your fingers out of the panties, two fingers glistening with your slickness and you leaned forwards and pressed them into his mouth. He took then in willingly, sucking hungrily as he tasted you. As you withdrew them you pushed down on one of his smaller, sharper teeth... it easily broke the skin and you ran the tiny bead of blood along his lower lip... his body shaking now as his nostrils quivered at the mixed scent of your cunt and your blood there on him now.

Sticking the finger into your own mouth you kicked his legs apart a bit more and stepped up on the the couch, one foot tucked between his legs and the other perched on his massive thigh.

Dorghus eyes fluttered shut as the heat and scent from your pussy was now only inches from his face.

“Look at me motherfucker” you growled. His eyes snapped open – he was gazing up at you now pleadingly. 

“Take them off... “ You commanded, pushing your crotch closer to his face.

He complied as you knew he would. 

Trembling hands slipping the cotton panties down so gently as slowly. 

My god – this was like torture for you – gods only knew how bad it was for him. 

You stepped lightly out of them and watched as he carefully folded them up and made to lean over to place them with your t-shirt. You stopped him by raising your foot from his thigh and planting it on his chest, pinning him back against the sofa.

“No” You leaned down and pulled back one side of his leather jacket, pointing at the pocket inside where he kept his lighter. 

“They go in there... and you better keep them there from now on. Do you understand?”

His grip tightened on the small cotton bundle and nodded as he moved to tuck the panties inside.  
Your hand snapped out and grabbed his torn ear this time, yanking it a bit harder since it wasn’t as sensitive.

“I'm sorry – I didn’t hear you?” You snarled.

“Yes. Fuck.” He grunted. “Yes... I understand.”

You yanked one more time before letting go and watched as he dutifully tucked them inside his jacket.

Now standing completely naked before him it became clear just how much power you had over him. You could see every muscle in his body tensing as he resisted his desire for you... but you had needs too and it was time to start satisfying them.

You removed the foot from his chest and used it to move kick his thigh in a bit He complied and obediently pushed both of his thighs together to allow your feet to straddle him as you stood. The pressure from his legs had pushed his cock up higher and you could see that it was already dripping with pre-cum as he moved one hand to grab it and hold it out ready for you.

You hooked a finger from each hand around his tusks and leaned back, letting him take all of your bodyweight with his teeth as you slowly, slowly started to lower yourself onto him.

Dorghu was massive. 

The first time you had seen his cock you had actually burst out laughing with nerves... the look on his face when he thought you were actually laughing at his size, and the way he had subsequently behaved towards you was one of the things that had first started the games.

If you had been asked six months ago if you had though you could fit a monster like that inside you you would have bet a million that there was no way – no way! But now you found that you could slide on down him without even needing to warm up with fingers first. He made you so hot, so wet... your pussy was hungry for him and she was a greedy bitch.

Your eyes closed as you slowly slid yourself down onto him. When you had almost reached the bottom he gently released his grip on himself, cupping your ass as you took in the last inch of him until he was balls deep.

You took a minute to adjust , still clinging to his tusks for balance before you opened your eyes. He was staring at you so intently, a snarl was forced on his lips by the grip you had on his tusks and his ears were twitching wildly – telegraphing his wavering control. 

You leaned forwards, releasing his tusks and placing one hand onto his chest... the other you slid up to his face, gently cupping his cheek and running your thumb across the deep scars there. He whimpered slightly and you leaned back a bit before roughly shoving his face to the side, turning him away from you.

“Don't fucking look at me” You growled.

You started to ride him then. Your hand still forcing his face away from you. One of his hands still cupped your ass but the other came up as if to snatch your hand from his face. He stopped just short of doing it before his arm dropped limply to his side – leaving you in complete control of his body... just the way it should be.

Every movement you made, no matter how small threatened to be the one to push you over the edge. It was always this way the first fuck of the night.

You slowed yourself, rolling your hips gently back and forth as you leaned your forehead against his cheek. You could feel his heart thundering and his breathing becoming ragged as you heard him whimpering a plea to you. You stopped still and used the hand pressed against his cheek to slap him lightly.

“What was that?” You demanded

“I'm gonna cum.... I'm gonna cum” He croaked.

You took a second to consider your next move before releasing his face to grab the edges of his leather jacket and hauling yourself upright and off of his cock... this was no mean feat and was a shock to both of your systems.

“No!” You raised a knee and pressed it into his chest – levering your full body weight into it.

“That's not how this works... do you think I let you slide that filthy orc cock of yours inside me for YOUR pleasure?”  
You grabbed his chin roughly and forced him to look at you... his eyes were rolling as if he was having difficulty focusing on you as he tried to control himself.

“You disgusting, fucking , animal...” You hissed, shaking his head roughly in your grasp.

“I cum... and then, maybe, you cum.”  
You both knew that that last part was untrue – but one day you were going to leave his MAJORYLY disappointed. 

Not today though – you wanted him too much to end the night on one half-finished fuck.

You stared at each other then before you dropped your eyes to your pussy... it was so wet from riding him that some juice was trickling down your thigh an had dampened a patch oh his shirt.

He knew what you wanted and he brought a huge hand up to cup your thigh, pulling you forwards so that your knee slid up and over his shoulder. His other hand grasped your ass and drew you forwards into him, as he slid his body down the couch a little so he could sit you onto his face.

There was always a slight moment of fear here for you – his tusks were huge but generally your pussy just slotted neatly in between them... it was his other, sharper teeth that gave you concern but as always he was so gentle with you that within a few seconds you trusted him enough to start writhing and riding his mouth and tongue. 

He growled loudly with pleasure and he hungrily devoured your cunt. His strong hands gripping you in place so that you could writhe as much as you needed to without any chance of losing balance or falling. Gods he was strong.

It didn’t take long before you felt yourself quickening. Any intent to dominate him now was completely out of the window and he knew it... he demonstrated this by slipping a finger along your folds wetting it before he slid it around and plunged it slowly into your ass – the cheeky bastard. As you writhed and bucked against him his finger worked you deeper and faster just as his tongue lapped at our clit.

“Fuuuuckkkk...” You moaned as you came, your thighs squeezing tightly against his ears as you pussy and ass contracted around him... your whole body shaking with the force.

“Dorghu!” You squealed.

He lifted you up and off of him then... your body aching at the sudden loss of his tongue and finger inside you and he slammed you down onto his cock. Your body was already completely undone by your orgasm and he wrapped his arms around you and crushed you to him as he fucked you hard and fast. His hand came up to grab your hair and he yanked your head back so he could see your face as he slammed into you one final time... his whole body tightening as he came, flooding your cunt with his load. He held you there as his cock continued to twitch inside you, your body limp as you let his arms and hands support you.

“Y/N” he growled as he leaned forwards and slowly licked a trickle of sweat from your neck.


	2. Chapter 2... blooded

It was Friday night – happy happy Friday night! No work tomorrow, and this night was all yours.

It had been two days since you had 'visited' with your neighbour – when the two of you had really made a night of it. You smiled to yourself at the memory,but now you were paying for it. 

My god, you're body felt like you had climbed a mountain... well, it kind of had you chuckled to yourself.

The second day afterwards was always the worst – you were barely able to get out of bed this morning – but after a long hot soak in the tub tonight and a few glasses of red wine your muscles were finally beginning to loosen and relax.

You had just settled onto the sofa after topping up your glass when you heard what sounded like a thump on your front door. You paused the movie and sat down your glass, listening intently. Had you heard something? You were doubting yourself now.

The thing is, one of the other 'perks' from living across the landing from Dorghu was that no one but the mail man ever came knocking uninvited – no one dared.

It came again – two heavy thumps this time and your heart began to race. It was almost midnight... who the fuck could it be?

You knew tonight was the night of the Fogteeth gangs monthly party so it was unlikely to be one of Dorghus guys. Grabbing your phone you pulled up his contact – ready to call him if it was something sketchy... he wasn’t exactly the knight in shining armour type but you knew he would be there if you were in trouble.

Tiptoeing across the hallway in your bare feet you cursed yourself for not having a peep hole installed. Your hand hovered over the handle and you almost jumped out of your skin as another set of heavy thumps landed against the door. You had reflexively hit dial on your phone and you held it out, hands trembling as you called out cautiously,

“Who's is it? What do you want?” you croaked, cursing yourself and the bottle of wine you had drank tonight. 

Then you heard it – the roaring heavy metal ringtone of Dorghu's phone. You cancelled the call with a sigh of relief and unlatched the door before pulling it open roughly,

“What the fuck are you doing h....” Your voice trailed off as you looked up at the huge orc standing defeated in your doorway.

He was looking down at his phone with a look of weary confusion, but his golden eyes raised to yours as you spoke and he just stared at you now with an expression you did not recognise on his face.

“Hey... uh – shouldn’t you be out partying tonight?” You asked. Glancing out behind him to make sure he was alone. What was this – was he drunk? 

This could be bad. He NEVER came to your door.

He huffed a weary sigh and gave you the once over – a small smile crept across his face as he noticed you were wearing one of his Fogteeth Hockey shirts – the one he had given you to wear after your own clothes had met an untimely end in the throes of passion with him.

“Nice shirt squirt.” He managed a half grin before he lowered his head again and ground his teeth.

You were stunned and a little scared – with no idea what was happening. You had to say something or you had the feeling he would have just stood there all night.

“Thanks – I stole it from the douche-bag across the hall. Uh... do you want to come in?” You stood back and gestured to him, then had to flatten yourself against the wall as he stalked past you into your apartment. You watched him as he strode into the lounge and shook yourself as you closed and locked the door – then you unlocked it again... just in case.

You walked along to the lounge and paused to look at him standing there... he just looked so out of pace in your apartment. His home was all heavy metal bachelor pad, "hard ass gangsta uber rough orc cave". Yours was bookcases, art, candles and a huge TV. You wondered at how out of place you must look to him when you went over.

It was then that you noticed the blood. Even in the soft light of the Tv and candles you couls dee there was a lot of it. One leg of his jeans was almost black with dried blood and you started to panic.

“Jesus – Dorghu are you OK?” You stepped to his side and, closer now you saw that the blood was his... he had a massive slice across the palm of his hand.

“What the fuck? Holy shit– sit down!” You ordered him and pushed him towards the sofa. He moved silently and without resistance – what the hell was wrong with him – and sat where you told him. You pulled his injured hand forwards to inspect it - it was a clean cut, but deep. The bleeding seemed to have stopped but would definitely need stitches.

“My god – you need to go to a hospital. This is really bad.” 

He grunted wearily then and looked up at you again with that unreadable expression.

“No hospital. I deserve the pain and a scar for what I did tonight...” He lifted his other hand to your waist and pulled you gently towards him as he drew away his injured hand from your grasp running it up your bare thigh under the hockey shirt and onto your lower back.

You winced and twisted slightly in his grasp as he drew you towards him, forcing you to lean forward slightly and putting a strain on your aching muscles. Your hand grasped his shoulder to steady yourself as your eyes squeezed shut. Shit.

You felt him freeze and you heard the deep inhales he took as he was scenting you now, his hands supporting you in place.

“What’s wrong?” He growled. Staring up as you as you opened your eyes and tried to put on a neutral expression.

“Nothing... nothings wrong, it's OK.” You replied.

He shifted forwards on the sofa – his face just a few inches from your stomach now as he moved his hands to push up the shirt.

You had no doubt that he could smell the pain on you, though it honestly wasn’t that bad. But you dreaded him seeing what was under the shirt.

“Your hurt Y/N... what happened to...” His voice clipped off and you felt a tremor in his hands as the shirt was pushed up exposing your thighs and stomach, and the nebulous pattern of multicoloured bruises and scrapes that you always ended up with after a visit with him. 

It always looked way worse than it was, to be fair – you did bruise like a peach. But they were always on the body and easy enough to hide in day to day life. The two of you had never been together again sooner than a couple of weeks so he had never seen the toll his attentions took on your body.

You felt his shoulder sag underneath your hand and he leaned his head slowly forwards to press his face gently on your exposed skin. He drew in a ragged breath against you and held you there.

What was this? What was happening? You felt a little dizzy – probably from the wine but your head was reeling in confusion at the position you found yourself in. Looking down you felt a rush of affection for him – he seemed so... not like himself. 

Something bad had happened – and he had come to you for, what? Comfort? And now he felt even worse. 

This was so shit – you felt like your heart was breaking for him.

“Dorghu... it's OK.” You ran your hand over his shoulder and gently stroked behind his torn ear with the backs of your fingers.

“I'm allright – this is what it is – it's what happens and I'm OK with it. I'll be fine.”

He nudged his nose across your skin, scenting you again and he spoke against you.

“I fuck everything up. If something's good, and pure – I fuckin destroy it.” He growled softly. 

You felt his injured hand tremble as he spoke and had to wonder again what the fuck had gone down tonight.

He needed to snap out of this – it was freaking you out, so you did the one thing you knew that would get his attention and yanked on his ear. He grunted in pain but he kept his face pressed against you.

“I don't know what you're talking about Dorghu. And I'm not sure I want to if I'm honest. But I do have to know... why are you here?” You asked quietly.

He paused for a few deep breaths, and then took a long, hot, slow lick across your stomach. He didn't look up at you when he answered.

“I needed you.” he rasped before he took another slow lick and he began to kiss and nudge at your stomach.

Oh sweet Jirak.

A warmth flooded your whole body at his words. You knew he would be scenting your reaction to him – there was no denying it – this was something new, what he was doing was HOT and it was definitely working for you. But there way no way you could go a round with him right now, your muscles could be warmed up but your insides needed time to recover.

“Dorghu... I can't – I'm too...” You had no idea what to say here so you et it hang in the air unspoken.

“And you're hurt... ” He stopped and sighed against you then, before he gently pushed you away from him. He rose to his fleet slowly in front of you, his eyes to the floor and his brow furrowed into a frown.

She shirt had slid back down to cover your thighs and you suddenly felt so small beside him He made a move to step sideways away from you but you silently reached up and caught the edge of hie jacket.

“Wait.” You ordered him.

He froze at your command and you saw his eyes close as he waited for your next words.

“Go to the bedroom and strip – your clothes stink of smoke and booze and blood, leave them in the bathroom and get onto the bed.” You tightened your grip on the jacket – just enough for the creak of the leather to hit your message home.

“And don't fucking touch any of my stuff.” You growled.


	3. 3

He froze at your command and you saw his eyes close as he waited for your next words.

“Go to the bedroom and strip – your clothes stink of smoke and booze and blood, leave them in the bathroom and get onto the bed.” You tightened your grip on the jacket – just enough for the creak of the leather to hit your message home.

“And don't fucking touch any of my stuff.” You growled.

 

\- - - 

What the hell were you going to do now?

You moved slowly around your lounge, blowing out candles and turning of the TV and the lamp, giving Dorghu time to do what you had told him... and more importantly giving yourself time to think.

This was crazy. He had never even been inside your apartment before – and now he was in your bedroom, probably bleeding on your sheets – because he “needed you.” 

Downing the almost full glass of red wine you took a deep breath and walked along the hall in the darkness to lock the front door.

The game wouldn’t be – couldn’t be – the same tonight. Tonight you really were in control.

All lights were off in the apartment now – but it was your home and you easily padded along to the bedroom as your eyes adjusted slightly to the darkness. 

You padded to your bedroom – it was even darker here but your eyes were beginning to adjust enough to make out rough shapes. Pausing at the end of the bed you pulled off the fogteeth shirt and panties. Leaving them in a heap at your feet before you leaned forwards and crawled onto your bed.

You knew he was lying there, stripped naked - just as you had told him. The heat radiating from his body and the weight he had brought to the centre of your mattress made it feel like gravity was pulling you to him. But you kept your distance until you had crawled to the head of the bed. 

You heard him draw a ragged breath and the mattress shifted slightly under his weight – but you couldn’t see enough to actually know where he was lying. You frowned as you realised that the could probably see perfectly well in this near darkness. Reaching out gingerly you felt hot skin under your fingers. You recognised the thick ridges of scar that ran over his right shoulder ad you let you fingers follow the trail up to his neck. He was lying low, fat on the bed with his arms by his side, his head propped on a pillow. You ran your hand up across his jaw, reaching across to mirror the action with your other hand as you leaned your chest down onto his and slowly moved to straddle him. 

You winced and tensed as you aching thighs protested at the movement and you Felt Dorghus hands come up to support you and move you gently across until you were lying on top of him.

“Don't....” you said quietly,  
“keep your fucking hands to yourself.” 

A touch of heat had unexpectedly crept into your voice and before you knew it the next words were out.

“I'm sure you had plans to be fucking some little Fogteeth groupie at your party tonight Dorghu... and I'm sorry to disappoint you...”   
Your voice cracked a little as you fought to control this unexpected little outburst,  
“But that's not what is happening here. This is my house, my fucking party... and you don't get to touch me without my permission.”

His hands sprang away from you as if he had been burned and you felt his stomach tightening underneath you.

“Just move your arms out – hold onto the edges of the fucking bed if you need to – but don't lay your hands on me again.”

Dorghu remained silent, you heard his arms sliding across your sheets and he shifted his body slightly underneath you as he gripped onto the edges of the mattress obediently.

Your body still protested and you gave up any pretence that it didn't hurt as you let yourself relax onto him then. His body was so warm, and you allowed yourself a few moments to calm down as you were carried on his chest as he breathed. The slow movement brought the memory of how he had licked and nudged against your stomach as he held you to him just a few minutes ago – it was so different to how he usually touched you, and you found that the memory stirred desire within you again.

Turning your head you laid you cheek against his chest – you could feel his heart beating slowly beneath you as you slid one hand up, placing your forearm across his neck and pushing his head back so he couldn’t look at you. He took a deep breath and shuddered slightly beneath you as your other hand trailed slowly down over his chest and stomach before you shifted to move it underneath your own body to the wetness between your legs.

It took a few seconds to get your positioning right, you had to hitch your knees up sightly around Dorghus huge frame and you could now feel his erection nudging at the back of your thigh. Your jaw tightened and you drew in a shuddering breath as you began to slowly and expertly work your own clit with your fingers.

Dorghus physical presence always had this affect on you and as you worked yourself you had soon spread some of the slickness onto his stomach. You felt him tense and twitch every now and then as your fingers hitched a little and you ground your pussy down onto his taught flesh beneath you.

He had continued to do as he had been told as you pleasured yourself – the slight twitches and tension beneath you only serving to increase your pleasure as he struggled to maintain control of himself. You felt him drawing in some rapid deep breaths and you realised he was scenting you – no doubt the smell of your sex would be driving him insane – but you pressed up hard with the forearm held across his neck and you heard a breath being cut off with a croak. 

Your bruised cunt was beginning to demand more of you - Dorghu was here – and Dorghu meant a good hard fuck.

Experimentally you tried sliding in a finger – then two.  
Fuck – it was good.   
But it wasn’t enough. 

Shifting slightly you felt his cock nudging higher up on your thigh now – as you slid yourself lower on his body as you fucked yourself on top of him. You released your arm from his neck and used it to push yourself upright – the other hand still working yourself slowly as you twisted around and lay back against him, facing the ceiling now - your feet on the mattress either side as you opened yourself up. You knew his cock was mere inches away from your aching pussy now, but you ignored it and spoke into the room.

“Give me your hand – NOT the cut one.” You demanded.

You felt Dorghus huge arm move across as he brought his hand to you and laid it gently in the middle of your stomach – his thumb caressing the soft skin between your breasts. You released yourself then and brought your hand - still slick and slippery with your need - on top of his, pushing it slowly down across your stomach until the whole of your cunt was covered with the rough heat from his palm. 

A low growl rumbled in his chest then as you slid your small hand down over his, and used your own finger to guide one of his down and inside you. You held him there as you arched your back and then tilted your hips up ever so slightly – this motion was enough for his thick finger to curl around and hit the right spot. 

Fuck... this was so hot. 

You brought your other hand over now to hold him in place as you began to slowly writhe and fuck yourself with his rough hand.

You were in bliss, pleasing yourself as you wanted with him and god damn it felt so fucking good. 

Reflexively you had reached back and grabbed at one of his Tusks – a favourite thing between the two of you - but he was still obeying your command to stay still. A slight tinge of self consciousness at what you were doing bloomed – but this was quickly quashed as you knew exactly how to remedy it.

“Dorghu...” You breathed – not even trying to disguise your current state of bliss.  
“Touch yourself. Do it now.”

No sooner had you said it than you felt the hand you were using to fuck yourself grip your pussy and pull you higher up on his body. You felt him raise his other hand to his face, and you were pulled slightly as he turned his head to spit into his hand before reaching down underneath you to smear the wetness over his raging unattended cock.

He started to fuck his own hand then – your body rocked as his arm pumped quickly at your side as his other hand began to gently work your pussy. Planting your feet on the mattress you allowed yourself to buck and writhe. You were letting him touch you now so you knew that he would catch and support you if you needed it. You kicked yourself up a little higher and you felt his muscles tense as he lifted his shoulders from the bed to curl his head up to nudge your neck. He was growling now and you let yourself moan and gasp into the darkness – completely taken over by sensation and the need for release.

Faintly you were registering that he wasn’t just growling – he was whispering to you now... but what? What was he saying? You clamped your own mouth shut so you could hear but you quickly realised he was speaking in orcish... the low guttural language vibrating through your body as he snarled it into your neck. You had no idea what he was saying – but whatever it was he was pretty god damn aggressive about it – fuck... this was so hot!

You lay back and turned your head so that his mouth was right beside your ear. His hot breath tickling you and his deep voice purring against you, the extra sensation was enough to send you over the edge and you came – your whole body straining against his as you struggled to breathe in your ecstasy.

He supported you against him for a few seconds, still working his own cock when suddenly he twisted beneath you. You slid onto the warmth of the mattress where he had lain but he was now on top of you, one massive hand planted right beside your head as the other pumped furiously at his cock. He leaned forward to press his forehead against yours.

“Fuck Y/N... can't you tell that I'm yours. You fuckin own me girl!” He growled helplessly.

“I'm all... yours! I fuckin... hnngggg!” His words cut off as his hips bucked forwards and he came, thickly and hotly across your chest and stomach as he almost whimpered.

His head still against yours he drew a ragged breath. He winced as he released his grip of his cock. You realised then that you had ordered him to fuck himself with his injured hand... and he had done so. 

Fuck Dorghu... what was going on in his head?

Your worries were confirmed when he laid the hand onto your stomach... you could feel the hot trickle of blood from the reopened wound mixing with the thick slickness of his cum on your skin. He laid the hand out flat against you and smoothed it up across your stomach and in between your breasts. Pushing the slick cum & blood across your skin until his hand curled gently around your neck.

“I belong to you Y/N.” 

He spoke - his voice strong and clear now, it was a little frightening and you froze as his hand squeezed your neck ever so gently.

“And you belong to me.” 

\- - -


	4. Chapter 4

“I belong to you Y/N.”  
He spoke - his voice strong and clear now, it was a little frightening and you froze as his hand squeezed your neck ever so gently.  
“And you belong to me.”  
   
\- - -  
   
The next few minutes had gone by in a daze.  
   
Neither of you had spoken – you were trapped beneath him with his bloody hand around your throat, completely vulnerable… but you had no idea what he was expecting you to say.  
   
After a few moments he closed his eyes and scented you. You knew what he was doing – scenting you for fear, but you weren’t scared – not at all… confused, but not scared. A few seconds more and he seemed satisfied. He released his hand from your throat and rolled from on top of you to stand at the side of the bed.  
   
You hitched yourself up to look at him in the gloom – your eyes had adjusted to the darkness but you were only human and it was hard to make out his face. Wincing, you gave out a small grunt as your aching muscles reminded you of the state your body was in.  
   
Dorghu leaned slowly onto the bed and scooped you up into his arms. He had carried you about his apartment plenty of times, usually flung over his shoulder… but this was different – he was being so careful with you, and you were glad of it… because you hurt.  
   
It was only a few steps to the bathroom for him and he set you gently down onto your feet before he leaned out to turn on the light. 

Agh! It was so bright…! You rubbed your eyes and turned to see his clothing all neatly folded and piled on top of the wash basket. You felt a twinge of sadness when you remembered the state he had arrived it.  
   
The sound of the faucet being turned on made you turn, and you saw Dorghu holding a hand-towel under the water to dampen it. 

It was then that you saw yourself in the mirror… Holy Hell.  
   
Your torso and breasts were covered in blood and cum, your neck and jaw red with the massive bloody hand print Dorghu had left there. Your stomach and thighs were black and blue – the bruises stark in the harsh light of the room. Your skin was covered in a light sheen of sweat that was chilling you now and your inner thighs were still damp from how wet Dorghus hand had made you.  
   
You looked like you had been in terrible accident – and as you saw the look in your own eyes you wondered if that isn’t exactly what had happened.  
   
Suddenly you felt Dorghus fingers gently grasp your jaw, turning you to face him. He brought up the warm damp towel and slowly began to clean the blood from your face and neck. He didn’t look at your eyes as he worked, rinsing and squeezing out the towel a few times as he worked his way down your body – cleaning you off.  
   
You watched him... his ears twitched and flicked at every sound you made. Just a catch in your breathing was enough – and you saw his jaw tighten when he reached the bruises.  
   
As he reached up to rinse the towel again you noticed that he had wrapped his injured hand in a face cloth – thankfully it looked like the bleeding had stopped.  
   
He squeezed out the towel and twisted his body as he leaned his face on your stomach, one huge hand coming around to support your back. He was on his knees in front of you now and your hands had reflexively came up to rest on his shoulders.  
   
He slid the warm towel around behind your knee and then slowly started to slide it up between your legs.  
   
Was this really happening? Usually he gave you a kiss goodbye and a slap on the ass on your way out the door… nothing like this had ever happened before.  
   
He pressed his cheek into your stomach as you shifted your weight to open your legs. He kept his movements slow and careful – but the sensation was still enough to make you gasp and tense – which hurt – but he was ready… supporting your body.  
   
A sigh escaped you and your let your hands wander up to the back of his neck and his scarred cheek and held him against you as he worked.

You allowed yourself to relax in his grasp and closed your eyes. What the hell was going on?

A moment later and he was done, he untangled himself from you and rose quickly, tossing the towel into the bath. He picked you up like a kid this time, and took you through into the bedroom, sitting you carefully on the bed.

Dorghu kept his eyes down as he stalked back into the bathroom and you saw him stoop to gather up his clothes.

“Hey – what are you doing?” You called, he didn't turn but raised a weary hand as if to bat you away.

What the fuck?! He was just going to leave!? After – whatever the fuck this was he was just gonna grab his clothes and walk out? No fucking way.

You grunted as you jumped up from the bed and limped over to the doorway – planting yourself across it just in time to catch him as he turned. He froze, his chest heaving as he stared you down.

“You can't just leave... you're hurt.” You shook your head in disbelief.  
“Just stay here tonight – come on... get on the bed – you need some rest.”

He rubbed his eyes and and pinched the bridge of his nose.

“Girl – you don’t know what your asking.” He growled... his voice was hoarse – he sounded dead tired.

You grabbed the clothes and jacket he held against his chest and flung them into the bath – you knew this would irritate him – he had a weird thing about folding clothes just so – even after he had just torn them off you.

He didn't even flinch. 

Both of his hands came up now and rubbed down over his eyes to his tusks as he dropped his head to look at you.

“Come on.” You reached forwards and made to take his hand – it was still bound in a wash cloth so you grabbed a finger instead.

“Move”

You tugged him gently and he followed you to the bed. Pulling back the coverlet you stood by and gestured to him to get on, but he pushed you on in front of him and then nudged you gently across to the other side with his body, curling himself around you. He laid his arm gently across you and a huge hand came up to lie on your stomach as it had earlier, his thumb gently striking the skin between your breasts. 

He was so warm – an you were so tired. The steady rhythm of his breathing was broken once as he heaved a massive sigh – his breath warm against the back of your neck. And you fell asleep together.

\- - -

You awoke in the dark... sweating and disorientated. The bed felt like it was vibrating and – Holy Jirak – it was so hot?

You struggled to kick off the covers and twisted to face the source of the sound... it was Dorghu... snoring. 

Holy shit... you clamped a hand over your mouth to stifle the laughter and nudged him with your knee. It made no difference – the guy was out cold. This was seriously the most surreal night of your life.

You slid a little closer – the heat radiating from him was insane, but having kicked the sheets off it was pleasant now.

You slid closer again – fully expecting him to snap out of it and grab you any second... he didn’t. 

You pushed yourself up slowly, avoiding his poor hand and pulling your knees up as you laid your head on his chest, letting his breath carry you back to sleep.

\- - -

The next time you awoke the bedroom was flooded with morning light. 

Aww gods – you literally felt like you had been run over by a truck. You stretched yourself out, spread eagling across the bed. Your hands patting the empty space beside you – what the fuck?

You head came up and you squinted around the room, when you suddenly heard an amused grunt from the doorway

Dorghu was there, his jeans and shirt on – but his hand was still wrapped in the bloody wash cloth.

“Hey.” You managed to croak.

He sauntered around to the side of the bed and looked down at you rubbing the knuckles of his injured fist against his other palm.

“Hey yourself.” He rumbled.

“You feeling alright?” He sniffed the air and eyed you in inquisitively.

You rolled towards him and planted your feet on the floor.

“Yeah – I'll be fine.” You ruffled your hair and frowned at him

“Please – will you at least get that hand cleaned out and dressed today?”

He sighed and dropped his hands to his sides – giving you his best fuck off look. Ah yes – he was certainly feeling better today.

You were about to chew him out when you jumped at the noise of your doorbell being buzzed.

“Shit!” You pushed off the bed and paused briefly to flash Dorghu a look as you picked up the neatly folded fogteeth shirt that you had tossed on the floor last night from your dresser. Pulling it on you padded through into the hall and flinched as the buzzer was pressed again.

Saturday mail? Hopefully it was those books you had ordered.

You unlocked the door and tugged the fogteeth shirt down over your thighs before you swung the it open, ready to flash a big smile to Don the mailman.

You froze... it wasn’t Don. It was a nervous looking young orc guy.

You stared at each other for a few beats - surely he had the wrong apartment? You glanced over his shoulder at Dorghus door, hoping he would take the hint.

But instead he looked you over, taking in the shirt you were wearing and he gulped nervously before he spoke.

“Uh... Hi!” His voice was a little shaky and he was the one to peer over your shoulder now – into your apartment.

“Is my dad here?”

\- - -


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No smut - ooh plot!

“Uh... Hi!” His voice was a little shaky and he was the one to peer over your shoulder now – into your apartment.

“Is my dad here?”

\- - -

What?

Your head spun as you stared at the guy.

Dorghu had a kid? This was Dorghus Kid – he was at least a foot taller than you for christs sake... and he was here?!

Before you had a chance to answer you were startled by Dorghus massive hand sliding around your waist. He pulled you against him and used his hip to turn you around and away from the door – you were too stunned to protest and too weak to resist so you let him.

When he spoke to the guy you grabbed the hem of the fogteeth shift to hail it down and scuttled into the bedroom to fin some pants.

\- - -

Dorghu sighed and leaned against the door frame... the universe was really out to fuck with him it seemed.

“What do you want son?” he sighed.

The look on Mikeys face changed from one of confusion to one of pain, and Dorghu cursed himself for forgetting all about the kid in the aftermath of last nights fuckin crazy events. Shit – he had sent the kid home, he probably thought the cops were dead.

“I just wanted to... you didn’t call me last night.” Mikeys face paled when he saw Dorghus bloodied hand.  
“What happened Dad?”

Dorghu fished in his pockets and handed the kid his apartment keys, pressing them against Mikeys chest and shoving him away from the door a little.

“Not here – go on in over there... I'll be right across and we can talk.” Dorghu watched as his son tried to hide the fact that he was scenting the air now as he peered around Dorghu into her apartment.

“Mikey!” Dorghu barked.  
“Did you hear me son?” he growled.

Mikey nodded and turned away to open Dorghus apartment. Dorghu paused for a minute before he swung round and stalked back inside to find Y/N standing looking lost in the middle of her sitting room.

“That's your kid?” She whispered  
“You have a a fucking kid?” She was eyeing him with disbelief and he frowned when he realised just how much she didn't know about him. He had more than one kid – but that would be the least of her worries.

He picked up his jacket from where he lad folded it on her settee and stood in front of her. Despite his efforts at cleaning her up last night she still smelled of sex and blood and his mouth began to water.

“Yeah – that's Mikey.” He watched her face shift as he saw her begin to realise how much she didn’t know about the shit she was now knee deep in.

“Listen – I gotta go... business. You stay cool – OK?” He had no fucking clue what to say to her, but he needed to get out of there now before anyone else from the clan showed up looking for him and finding him in this apartment instead of his own.

She shook her head as if to clear it then eyed him.

“Yeah. I can do that.”

Dorghus hand came up reflexively and he trailed his knuckles along her jaw, she turned her head just the tiniest fraction to prolong the contact and he grinned before he stepped away from her and made his way out of the door. Just as he was hauling it closed behind him her heard her run into the hall and paused.

“Hey ass-hole!” She barked.  
“Get that fucking gross hand cleaned up! Or next time I'm make you do something way worse with it!”

A barking laugh escaped from him then and he called back a firm “Yes Ma’am.” before closing the door and making his way to go and explain himself to his son.

\- - - 

Shit – things were taking a turn and you had no idea what was happening.

After Dorghu had left you had run yourself another warm bath. You had expected to have to clean up the bloody towels and god knows what else from last night but the room has been pristine – Dorghu had actually cleaned up whilst you slept. What the fuck?

You left the bathroom door open as you soaked and you were starting to hear the commotion of Dorghus Fogteeth boys turning up to his apartment. The intermittent roar of trucks and bikes pulling up outside was always followed by load raucous voices in English and orcish – and they all hammered on his door like they were trying to bust it down.

What had happened last night. Why had he come here?

You knew it must have been something bad by the was he was acting - the two of you had fucked only two days after he had an injury you would have sworn was a bullet wound to the back, and he had hardly flinched when he had carried out your demands. But last night.... something was off.

It must have been a pretty big deal clan wise too – because they kept coming and going all morning. If it wasn’t for the fact that you were too tired and sore to go out you would have felt trapped.

Eventually things seemed to have quietened down and you decided it was time to get out of there. You had scrubbed yourself pink in the bath and rubbed tiger balm into your aching muscles. It was an assault on your own human senses but you figured you wouldn’t be seeing Dorghu again any time soon so you laid it on thick.

Dressed in track pants and a tank top you jammed your phone into your bra and your wallet in your mouth as you hauled the door over to turn the key in the lock. You gripped the hand rail and swore to yourself as you started to job down the stairs – gotta keep moving today... otherwise everything is going to seize up again.

Halfway down the stairs you flinched as you hear the outside door opening and slamming, heavy footsteps alerting you to the fact that some of Dorghus guys were on their way up and you would have to pass them on the stairs. Shit.

There were two of them, and they waited at the bottom ODF the stairs as they watched you descend one eyeing you coldly whilst the other flashed you a filthy lopsided grin. Both of them flinched and looked at each other as you passed them... serves them right cocky bastards – that’s what they get fro scenting you when you were tiger balmed up to the hilt.

Finally you were outside – your breath caught for a second when you saw just HOW MANY trucks and bikes were parked outside.

Putting in your headphones you turned and made your way along the street – time to get some food.

Focused on getting away from there as fast as you could, you didn't notice when the door had swung open again and Dorghus son Mikey came out behind you before he started to follow you, keeping his distance but always keeping you in his sight.

\- - -

It had been 48 hours since the incident with the cop Jakoby. Dorghus hand still hurt like hell but he had done as She had asked him and got it cleaned out and bandaged up – it would be fully healed in the next day or two. He had always been a fast fuckin healer.

Once the buzz had died about the news of Jakoby being clan blood now Dorghu had began to focus on his next move as far as She was concerned. He had royally fucked up and he hadn’t left himself with many choices.

He'd had Mikey keeping an eye on her since that morning but she hadn’t strayed much from the apartment – which suited him fine.

He sat in the church now – most of the arrangements in place as he waited on the delivery he had sent out for. The doors swung open and the kid Rrollo cam stomping along towards him – nodding to the other guys and the Shamans who lined Th e hall.

Dorghu liked this kid – although he found half the stories he had heard about him to be unbelievable. He was tight with Dorghus second Frank – but he had made sure Frank was out of town on some bullshit job for the next few days. He was a good soldier – but Dorghu knew that kid was gonna make a move on him one day, he had seen the look in his eyes too many times – and this was exactly the kind of situation that fucker would use.

Rrollo sauntered up and bowed his head a little, shuffling his feet uncomfortably.

“You get what I asked for son” Dorghu rumbled. Holding out his unmarked hand.

Rrollo stepped forwards and smacked a small packet into Dorghus hand, but his face was twisted into a deep snarl.

“Why you need that shit boss?” He huffed, glaring at the package with distaste as Dorghu inspected it.  
“That's some creepy shit right there... human painkillers and rohipnol? That's fucking date-rape shit man... Fogteeth don't roll that way boss.”  
He rubbed his hand across his mouth and stood glaring up at Dorghu defiantly.  
Dorghu pocketed the package slowly.

“Son – don't you EVER fucking question me again or I will fucking end you... But you got some balls standing there without your psycho friend to back you up, so I'm gonna chalk this one up to you playing at being the big dog.” The kid flinched as Dorghu spoke but a silent snarl still hung on his lips.

“You have no fucking idea what I want this shit for – but you're gonna find out.” He leaned forwards and growled into the kids face.  
“you think I can't just take what I want? I'm a fucking fogteeth orc son – THE fogteeth orc. If I wanted to I could fuck YOU right here right now and there isn’t a DAMN thing you could do to stop me.”

Rrollo held his ground but he looked uncertain now.

“Go talk to Rhand and see the Shaman... I need you tonight and they'll fill you in on what were doin.”  
He leaned back into his chair with a weary sigh and lit up a smoke.

“Fuckin move son”

\- - -

The rest of the weekend had been pretty chil. Things seemed to have calmed down at Dorghus pretty quick and you hadn't heard from him since Saturday morning – bu this was at least in character.

You had treated yourself to a head neck and shoulder massage at the bookstore cafe this afternoon – and you were relaxing in yoru apartment now as the setting sun flooded the rooms with a warm golden light.

A short vibration from your phone told you a message had come through, you slid down the couch and stretched over to turn it over – frowning when you saw who it was from... Dorghu.

“Hey. Get your ass over here girl... we need to talk.”

\- - -


	6. Chapter 6

Dorghu paced his apartment as he waited for her to arrive. 

He felt sick to his stomach, but he was also excited to get his hands on her again. There wasn't much left in this world that could make Dorghu doubt himself – but he knew that in this he had no other choice.

His blood chilled when he heard her rap the door and he had to try to slow his breathing as he stalked over to haul it open.

\- - -

Usually when you were invited over to Dorghus place it was in the middle of the night and was prompted by a filthy drunken text. You still had no idea what was going on with him – even the text had been so out of character.

Normally you’d kick his door and scream abuse... that was the game – but the game had changed and so you just knocked like a normal person... it felt weird.

It was only a few seconds before the door swung open, Dorghu standing back wordlessly to let you inside.

OK – getting weirder. 

You slid past him into the apartment and you heard him scenting you as you walked under him. Ha! OK – maybe it was the same game after all... you were still pretty beat up but you had had a couple of more days to recover and you could at the very least go for a repeat of the other nights fun.

You stood in the middle of the room and turned to watch him as he stalked towards you, glaring.

“Hey big gu...” Your greeting was cut off as Dorghu grabbed you, one hand cupping your chin and the other pulling you against him. He turned your face roughly to the side and ducked his head to your neck... this was new... but damn it was hot.

He pressed his face against your neck and shoulder and snuffled against you roughly – a low rumbling growl beginning in his throat. His tusks scraped roughly against your skin and you grabbed a fistful of his shirt over his belly, tugging it roughly in protest.

“What the fuck woman...” he snarled lowly against your ear as he turned your face to look up at him.

The look he was giving your now was setting off every alarm bell in your head – this wasn’t the usual play acting – he was pissed.

“What? “ You tried to jerk your head free from his grasp but he held you firm, the hand on your back was balling itself in the fabric of your shirt and the two of you were locked together now.

“What is it?” You demanded.

Dorghus mouth opened in a silent snarl and he raked his eyes across your neck where he had been nuzzling.

“I can fucking still smell him on you!!” His voice was thick and his nostrils were twitching with rage.

What the fuck... had he lost his god-damn mind? Your brain raced for an explanation but you were also starting to get pissed off – whatever was going on with him he was clearly not handling it well.

Just as you were about to smack him in the balls you realised what was happening and you reached up to hook a finger around his tusk instead. He looked like he wanted to bite you but you yanked down hard to snap him out of it.

“I went for a massage today asshole – in the café, at the book store.” You yanked harder and his head ducked towards you.

“The 'him' you're smelling is an old guy who charges $20 for 15 minutes of shiatsu you big lug... not that it's any of your fucking business what I do with myself.”

Dorghu closed his eyes and ducked down to press his forehead against yours. He growled again softly but the hand released its grip of your shirt and flattened out against your back – you could feel his pulse throug the hot palm pressed against you.

It looked like that was about as much of an apology as you were going to get from him.

Another minute passed and he didn’t move or speak. It was nice – but shit... what the hell was going on.

“Dorghu... not that I'm complaining...” You pulled back to look up at him

“But – you said we needed to talk... talk about what?”

Suddenly you were released from his grip and you almost stumbled as he stepped away from you.

\- - -

Fuck – he had almost lost his shit when he had smelled a human male on her. Damn – turns out he was right to have planned this out the way he did. He had almost lost control already and they hadn't even started yet.

He walked over to the table and poured out two shots of whiskey – it was easy enough for him to know which one was tainted from the smell – but he knew that her human senses wouldn’t have picked it up. He stalked over to her and pushed the glass into her hand, keeping his face passive as she frowned at him suspiciously.

“Well... what’s this in aid of big guy?” She asked as she took the glass from him, holding it in two hands as she watched him.

“I just wanted to show you my appreciation for the other night...” He spoke softly as he gently tapped his glass against hers and downed the shot. 

She titled her head and flashed him a dirty grin before she downed the shot and pulled a face as the liquid burned her throat.

“You kind of did show me at the time... but I could always go a little more appreciation if you insist.”

She moved past him and sat her glass on the table beside the bottle, Dorghu watched her carefully as she sauntered over to the sofa and sat back on it. He felt bad – her body had clearly began to recover from the mess he had left it in... even over the last few days there was a definite improvement in her movement. Humans were so fragile – but they could bounce back from a lot – which was exactly what he was counting on.

He had used a pretty low dose of Rohypnol – he didn’t want her completely unconscious – not for too long at least. He had plenty extra if he needed to use it later though.

She was frowning at him and he realised his face was betraying his thoughts. He needed to act now – the drug would start working on her soon and he wanted to do this right.

\- - -

You felt your cheeks flush with the heat of the whiskey and you smiled up at Dorghu from where you sat on the sofa. He looked like his thoughts were a million miles away... shit – what the hell was wrong with you that you had such a soft spot for this big scary fucker.

You held your hands out to him and he set down the glass and came towards you, kneeling on the floor between your legs. His warm hands landed on your thighs and you sighed as he slowly massaged your legs – his eyes were searching your face as if he was expecting something – but damn... you just felt so relaxed and calm... that whiskey had gone straight to your head.

“Girl...” Dorghu sighed – his voice was so clear and it cut trough your daze and snapped you to attention. 

“...you know who I am. You know what I am,” He took a deep breath and squeezed your thighs.

“but you don't know what you've gotten yourself into with me. I'm not just the head of the Fogteeth gang – I'm head of the clan.” 

You smiled at him and his hand came up to touch your cheek... you laid your face against his palm as you watched him and you were grateful when he supported your head... your body felt so heavy,

“That means I've got enemies Girl... magic is back in LA – a fuckin prophecy is happening right now. I saw shit with my own eyes – in my own church.” 

He moved a little closer and you found yourself wondering if his eyes had always been so yellow – ah... they looked like they were glowing – it was so pretty.

“Girl... I told you the other night – you fuckin own me... I … I don't know when it happened but – fuck... I'm yours, down to my fuckin bones. Right now though – that just means your making me weak...”

He was gripping your jaw a little harder now and his fingers tapped your cheek – snapping your eyes open a little wider. This was not what you had been expecting.

“People are gonna find out about you – it's only a matter of time. And anyone who wants to take me down is gonna come straight for you... your a human, your not clan blood – there's no way I could protect you from it...” He shook his head gently, he looked so sad. But the creeping realisation of what he was saying was starting to dawn on you now.

Dorghu had fallen for you, and hard it seemed. But in doing so he had put you in danger... real danger if he was showing this much worry. You knew who he was, what he was... and you had still allowed yourself to become entangled with him. You closed your eyes as you realised why you had done so... even the other night, when you had heard the thumps on your door the first person you had made to call for help had been him. When you had seen him hurt and distraught our heart had ached for him. It was so fucked up. 

You had been his for a long time now... you'd just never had the guts to admit it. 

You must be insane but fucking Jiraks ghost... you felt the same.

“Hey... girl!” he barked and his voice shook through you – you were shaken from your thoughts and you opened your eyes to meet his. 

His expression told you he knew what that look meant and he shifted on his knees to get closer to you.

“I'm sorry Dorghu.” You said as you brought your hands up to cup his face... it took a lot of effort to move but you were rewarded with his heat against your palms... his scarred cheek always ran a little hotter than the other one and you loved it.

“You don't got anything to be sorry about girl... this is my mess – and I'm gonna fix it tonight.” he growled and pressed himself forwards to lay his forehead against yours – your arms were entangled as you both held each others faces.

“I... I don't understand...” you sighed and he tilted his head to kiss you on the forehead before pulling back to look at you.

“I'm taking you to the church tonight girl... I'm gonna make you a clan blood.”

What? What was he saying... your brain was so fuzzy but you had heard him... he wasn’t making any sense. Humans could be part of orc clans – it was quite common in a lot of other countries – but they couldn’t be clan blood. That was a sacred thing... he... he must be drunk or something.

“I have to do this – but I need your permission girl... because, fuck... if I don't do this tonight then I may as well slit your fucking throat myself.” His voice had become a low growl now and you could tell he was serious.

“Dorghu... what is it? Why do you look so scared?” You were searching his eyes even as your own lids grew heavier, had he fucking put something in that Whiskey?

“Girl... the only way I can protect you is if I take you as my mate and blood you into the clan.” His voice was still low – almost a whisper now but he sounded desperate. 

“Please just let me do this... if you don't want me afterwards I'll leave you be, I swear on my blood as Clan Cheif. But at least I'd know you'll be safe... I'd rather you hate me and live than get hurt or die because of me.” His face wa expressionless now and his voice was cold.

You tried to keep holding him but your arms were so heavy and you had no choice but to let them drop onto your lap. You felt him flinch as they left his face.

“Dorghu...” You sighed, letting your body lean forwards to press your face againt his, he drew in a ragged breath at the touch.

“I want you....” his breath caught at your words and you nudged him with your face before continuing

“Tell me what I need to do. And tell my why you put something.. in my fucking drink...” Gods... you needed to sleep, but you needed to hear him explain himself.

“Just let me love you girl... I'm taking you to the church – where our magic is... all you gotta do is be there with me and let me love you... the way I do...” He turned his head and rubbed a tusk gently across yoru cheek. You sighed as his tenderness stirred something in side you.

“You mean fuck me right...?” you sassesd and he grunted a short laugh.

“Why... the drink...?” You felt him flinch against you again at this question.

“I just need you to be calm girl... this is gonna be hard for me - but I'm gonna make it as easy as I can for you. I know you think your a tough cookie...” He grunted a small laugh,  
“but my world is way darker that you could imagine... and I don''t want you to have to see it all.”

“I'm gonna kick your ass for this...” you had to force the words out now as you struggled to stay awake.

“I'm lookin forwards to it.” He turned to press his face against yours as he spoke.

“I just need you to know that anything I do tonight – even if I hurt ya... I'm doin' it to keep you safe, to keep you alive.” 

Your eyes were closed now and your breathing was slowing... if he'd just stop talking and let you sleep.

Dorghus hand left your cheek and he cradled the back of your head and he pulled you up from the sofa to crush your limp body against his chest... you smiled a little to your self as you remembered being carried around like this as a kid. 

 

You couldn’t move to hold onto him but he was so big that you were fully supported in his arms.

 

You felt his breath against your face and you could hear him mumbling your name against your head. 

 

The last thing you heard before the blackness took you was Dorghus voice... no more than a whisper really.

“I love you girl.”

\- - -


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *this chapter contains black magic, ritual sex, violence & gore. Readers discretion.

Her breathing had slowed and she was completely out of it – but Dorghu needed to move fast. He held her pressed against him with one hand whilst he picked up his mobile with the other and pressed it to his ear.

“Rrollo... you and Grey get your asses up here. It's time to move.”

He hung up, not waiting for a response and laid her out on the table. He could still smell that fucking human male stink on her – he didn’t have time to wash her off but he needed to do something... he couldn’t afford to have it make him lose control.

Grabbing a towel from the kitchen he doused it with the bottle of whiskey before rubbing it furiously across her neck and shoulders – stripping off her top and bra as he did so. It helped a little, but it still worried him. He hauled off his own shirt and tugged it onto her... rubbing the fabric onto her skin to get as much of his scent on her as he could. He rubbed his hands across his own neck and behind his jaw and ran his hands through her hair and across her face. 

He paused with her head held in his hands - she looked so peaceful.

There was that pang of doubt for what he was about to do. 

She may vhange her mind afterwards – this could be the last time she was with him... but at least she would still be alive. He would rather she hated him if it meant she would live.

Banging outisde the apartment made him set her down. He grabbed his leather jacket and hauled it on over his bare skin before opening the door to let the two Fogteeth orcs, Rrollo and Grey, inside.

They both looked nervous as they stood in his lounge looking at the unconscious girl lying on the table.

“It's all set boss.” Grey growled as Dorghu stood before them.

Dorghu nodded towards the girl and shot them both a look that showed he meant business.

“Neither of you lay a fucking finger on her... I mean it.” He snarled.

The kid Rrollo recoiled and made to say something, but Greys hand came up and he shook his head.

“I'm gonna drive her – you guys follow me and make sure no one interferes. When we get to the church you make sure everyone is outta my way before I bring her in.”

Grey and Rrollo nodded solemnly and he could feel the Rrollo kids eyes burning into him as he picked her up and headed out to his car. 

\- - - 

“What the fuck was that shit?!”  
Rrollo snarled as he hit the dashboard of Greys truck with a fist.

“Telling US not to fucking touch her...?! HE's the one whose fucking drugged her and dragging her to the pit... what the FUCK man!” 

The kid was all but screaming with rage now and Grey sighed.

“Rrollo – you need to calm your shit son. He just didn't want us to get our scent on her. If he thought for a second you or I were a threat to that girl we'd be sent outta this city and quick. You should be honored to be here.”

After a few moments he eyed the kid again. He was still snarling but he looked thoughtfull now.

Grey knew what was going through his head – he was realising that it was Grey who was here tonight instead of Dorghus second – Frank... who had been sent away out of the city on 'business'.

Grey could'nt help wonder at that himself.

\- - - 

When he arrived at the church Dorghu handed her over to the shamans... he watched as they carried her away from him and it felt like gravity had become ten times stronger. 

He stalked through to the main hall and saw that the pit was uncovered and waiting... the low rumbling of drums echoing up from deep within the earth.

The clan had chosen this site over two hundred years ago because of its location at the meeting point of several ley lines. 

Orcs has been forbidden access to the pools of magic by the elves since their defeat against the battle of the nine armies. But Orcs had found away. 

They couldn’t access the main flows of power – but at places like this... if you dug deep enough.. there was magic to be had.

The energy had always been a dull and distant presence in the church – but since the night with the cop, Jakoby, it had started to grow. 

This was why he had chosen to act.

If his clan gained access to more power like this he knew that the other clans – and perhaps even those within his own ranks - would be tempted to make a move on him. Shit – he would do the same thing himself if it were happening elsewhere – and an orc clan war was never a bloodless endeavour. With orcs – it was always about blood... and tonight would be no different.

He grunted to himself as he started to make his way down into the pit, the rough wooden stair that had been constructed led down from the old sepulchre. 

\- - -

You felt like you were floating in the darkness.

There was silence – but every now and then you could almost hear – a thrumming, like a heartbeat... then it was gone.

Ah... your body felt amazing. So warm. So relaxed. 

You sighed as you felt you were being stroked all over by loving hands.

Dorghu... mmmnnnn. You could smell him on you now, and all around you.

Were you waking up – or was this still a dream?

\- - -

The drums were thundering as Dorghu stood panting as he looked down at the girl. 

Rrollo and Grey stood behind him but kept out of the light – out of his sight. Their instructions had been clear. They were to do nothing, just watch – unless Dorghu lost control with the girl. Then they were to take him down by any means necessary. 

It should have been his second, Frank, who was here – Dorghu knew for sure that Frank could stop him easily... but Frank was... too dangerous to have here right now. 

She was entirely red – covered from head to toe in his warm blood, the blood that still flowed from the deep cut they had made across his chest. The oils they were smoothing over her now made her body glossy and slick – she looked like a demon risen from the pit to tempt him. And he hungered for her. 

But this was no demon – she was a fragile human, and easily hurt... though he planned to change that tonight.

He watched as the shamans finished anointing her body, the spicy scent of the oils mixed with that of his own blood as they smoothed their rough hands across her glistening skin. Seeing other orcs – even holy men - touch her like this was making his blood boil. But he had to stay calm – for her sake.

The shamans stepped away from her and motioned for him to come. He lunged forwards with a snarl and stood over her now. His heart was thundering inside him and his cock was already hard and ready.

He watched as a priestess took up the girls hand and drew the clans black ceremonial dagger across it, catching the spilled blood in her hand before she stood and walked to Dorghu. She raised the bloodied hand and smeared the ruby liquid across his face, over his heart and along his cock. His eyes fluttered as he fought to keep his control with the scent of her blood in the air and its taste on his lips. 

Gods... he was hanging on by a thread.

As he opened his eyes he saw that the girl was starting to stir beneath him. He had timed it perfectly – he didn’t want her to be out cold for this... but he needed her to be relaxed and compliant.

The more she struggled the more danger she would be in.

He knelt in the dirt and leaned over her searching her face when slowly she opened her eyes, smiling as she looked at him.

“Hey...” She huffed – her eyes fluttering closed before she opened them to smile again.

“Hey” He croaked as he bent to kiss her softly.

“Did you sleep over again?” She mumbled as she sighed and brought her hands up to slowly encircle his neck.

“Yeah girl... you begged me to stay.” He whispered into her under the sound of the drums as she wriggled beneath him. He sighed as smell her desire for him and her knees came up to press his sides. 

Dough thanked the dark lord that she was calm and he kissed her again before he pushed forwards and plunged himself slowly inside her.

\- - - 

Mmmmnnn. Gods – this was so good. 

Dorghu.. Dorghu... his name was swimming in your head as your senses were filled with him. 

His heart was beating so loudly you could almost hear it like a drum, and he moved inside you – filling you opening you to him.

You smiled under his kisses as he fucked you slowly – your eyes closed as you let yourself enjoy the weight of him. 

This vanilla position was not one you usually indulged in with each other – but holy shit this was amazing... you would definitely be doing more of this.. 

More of Dorghu... 

Dorghu...

\- - -

Dorghus ears twitched as he heard the shaman move to stand in front of him... be broke the kiss briefly to glance up at the skull mask casting him in shadow and he saw it was time. 

Kissing the girl again to distract her, he moved his left hand to entwine his fingers with her right. Slowly he pulled her arm up above her head and held it there against the rough dirt of the pits floor – thanking the gods that she didn’t resist. 

He kept fucking her slowly as he sensed the Shaman crouching over their hands now... then he felt the icy tip of the black dagger rest against the back of his hand. 

Sliding his arm roughly underneath her he crushed her against him just as the Shaman thrust the dagger through their hands and drove it deep into the dirt - tapping the power that flowed beneath them and pining them both to the pits floor.

Dorghu braced himself and held her fast as she moaned and called out in confusion, weakly trying to pull her hand away from the dagger driven though it and escape from beneath him.

“Ow... OW... what the fuck?“ She moaned and brought up her knees to try to push him away.

He growled deeply in his chest as the drums began to thunder now – louder and faster as the shamans began to beat the floors and walls of the pit – their own growls joining with his as he began to fuck her harder, faster... he needed to claim her... he had to do this for her own good... but he didn’t think he could stop now if he tried.

Suddenly the drumming stopped - the only sounds in the pit were of her weak protests and Dorghu's own ragged breathing. He closed his eyes - he didn’t want her to look at him, and he leaned forwards, nudging his face in over her left shoulder against her neck.

Her fingers were weakly clawing at him now but he was driving her hard into the dirt and they were pinned together by the dagger. She didn’t stand a chance.

Dorghu opened his mouth wide and sank down over the meat of her shoulder – in one brutal bite he sunk his tusks deeply into the muscle and flesh there until he could feel his tusks scraping the bone.  
His mouth flooded with her blood and he felt a bone snap under his teeth.

There was a moment of silence – and then the pit was filled with nothing but the sound of her scream. 

Dorghus eyes were watering as he gripped her in his jaws and fucked her.

Still disorientated she was screaming for him to help her... and as he finally came inside her – pouring himself into her and completing the magic... she was screaming only one word...

His name.

\- - -


	8. 8

Rrollo stood in the darkness of the pit. Everyone had left.

Grey had pulled Dorghu away as soon as the ritual was over - Rrollo was supposed to have helped him but he couldn't take his eyes off the girl. She had passed out when Dorghu had released her from his bite and the Shamans had scooped her up and taken her further into the pit tunnels. 

Most of the torches were burnt out now but he could see in the dark just as well without them. He walked slowly over to the centre of the pit and looked at the blood. There was so much of it. He breathed shallowly through his mouth – he was ashamed of the feelings the scent of her blood had stirred in him – and he looked up towards the glowing light of the churches main hall above.

He wished Frank was here. Frank would know what to do. Frank would have probably not let this happen... why had that fucker sent him away like that?

He needed Frank – but how could he ever admit to his friend what he had been a part of tonight? Especially with Dorghu.

Rrollos head lowered to his chest and he turned, trudging back into the darkness and heading back up to the church... where he knew he would be waiting.

\- - - 

Dorghu sat on the clan throne... he had dressed himself but he was still covered in her blood. He wore the t-shirt he had put on her to mark her with his scent, and he could smell her on it now... her normal, contented scent. Not the bitter tang of fear and pain that had poured out of her as he had taken her in the pit.

He leaned forwards and held his head in his hands. 

It had all gone better than he could have expected – even the magic was stronger than they had anticipated. She was clan blood now – and his mate. She would be protected by clan law – and she would share in his strength. The injuries he had inflicted upon her were traumatic – but necessary... and now that she was a part of him – she would heal from them much faster than any normal human ever could.

Despite this he was ashamed. He half wished now that he had just had her knocked out completely... that way she would have no chance of remembering what he had done – what he had made her do. 

But... her eyes, her voice... it was these things that had kept him under control. 

 

He had kept control of himself and the rutt hadn't overcome him. If she hadn't spoken to him, smiled at him, kissed him... he might have torn her apart.

He had given the priestess the rest of the drugs – the rohypnol as a last resort and the painkillers to see her through the next 24 hours. She had assured him that the girl was unlikely to regain consciousness for a few days... but he didn't want her to awaken in pain – so he ordered them to use them.

He raised his head wearily as Grey and Rrollo came to stand before him. Greys face was an unreadable mask as always but Rrollos was as pale as any orc Dorghu had ever seen. 

“What I did tonight... what you saw...” He leaned back and fished out a packet of cigarettes from his pocket, He paused for a second before crushing them and tossing them to the floor.

“That's the old school Clan magic right there... and that girl you saw tonight is clan blood now.” He stood up and trudged down the few steps to the cold floor of the church where his men stood.

“What I did tonight – I had to do... to protect her.”

Grey shifted his feet a little but Dorghu heard the change in Rrollos breathing that told him the kid was real mad. 

It wasn’t his fault – Grey was older, and he knew more about the realities of the world than he hoped Rrollo ever would. But these young guys... they never had to learn about this dark shit – magic to them was all fuckin fairy tales and Jirak shirts. Not the real stuff... the orc magic fuelled by blood and pain and lust.

Dorghu turned to Rrollo and grabbed the back of the kids neck – drawing him close to touch foreheads.

“I know you knew about her son. I know you scented her from... from my jacket. But you never said anything... you'd never hurt a girl to get to me. But not everyone's like you ...”

Rrollo tried to pull away but Dorghu held him fast.

“And now no one can touch her – she's clan blood. We're mated. What you saw down there... the pain – the blood... THAT is what it takes to take a human as your mate, to bring them into the clan.“

Rrollo was glaring at him now – Dorghu had never seen this kid to worked up and he felt a twinge of loss... this kid would never look at him the same way after tonight – even if he understood why he had done it.

“I'm not gonna force her son...” Again the kid tried to pull away... a low growl starting in his throat.

“... if she don't want me after this then I'll leave her be. You have my word. But I don't care because she's clan... she's stronger now and no one – no one will fucking touch her. Do you understand?”

Rrollos growl rumbled deeper and Dorghu thought he was gonna have to actually fight the kid into submission.

“DO you?” He snarled right into the kids face.

Rrollos breathing became ragged and he shifted his weight... Dorghu was just about to make his move when Grey stepped up and slapped his hand onto the kids chest.

“I think it's time we left boss... that OK with you?” He spoke as if it were a normal day – nothing special happening at all.

Dorghu grunted and released the kid before turning to return to his throne.

He watched as grey grabbed Rrollos jacket and hauled him away – slapping an arm around his shoulder as the walked out of the church and into the night.

Dorghu sat back and rolled his neck... sighing as he heard a shuffle behind him.

“Did you hear all of that boy?” He called into the gloom.

The shuffling turned into uncertain steps as his son Mikey walked out from behind the antlers to come and stand beside him.

Mikey nodded and Dorghu could see the concern on his kids face – ah Mikey, he was a good kid.

“It's just like a told you son... its done now.” 

He held his arms open and the boy stepped up and leaned down to embrace him. Dorghu crushed the kid against him as he felt the adrenaline finally wear off and the exhaustion kick in.

“Thank you for watching over her for me son... I couldn’t have trusted anyone else with her.” His voice cracked as he spoke into his sons shoulder.

“It's OK dad – everything's gonna be OK.”

\- - -

Oh gods... you were definitely coming down with something... your whole body felt sore and heavy and drained. Ah – fuck... you needed a drink – you were so thirsty.

You made to move and roll over to get off the bed and go for a drink but as you turned you froze in shock.

Dorghu was right there – sitting on your bedroom floor with his back against the wall facing you. You panicked for a second before your vision cleared enough for you to see that he was asleep. What the fuck?

Was this some new creepy game? 

You rolled softly off the edge of the bed and tiptoed past him into the bathroom – you didn't turn on the light in case the switch woke him and you ducked your head under the faucet to take a long cold drink. Ah fuck – yess... that’s what you needed.

Standing you rubbed the sleep from your eyes and stretched before turning to pad back into the bed... you wanted to see what that big fucker had planned for you.

As you turned something caught your eye. The fogteeth jersey you were wearing was far too big – it had been Dorghus before you had liberated it from him and the neckline had shifted when you stretched to hang off your left shoulder.

You leaned in towards the mirror ans you reached up to touch the raised jagged scar that marred your neck and shoulder. WHAT THE FUCK.

You leaned out and switched on the light... your jaw dropped as you gingerly fingered the angry pink scar, turning yourself as you yanked the jersey down further to see how far around it went.

There was no denying it – you knew exactly what this was... this was a fucking bite... this was a fucking DORGHU bite.

“Oh gods...” You gasped as fragmnets of what had happened started to come back to you.

You heard a thump from the bedroom and turned just in time to see a panicked Dorghu fill the doorway.

His eyes raked you from top to toes and he looked both shocked and frightened.

“Jiraks ghost girl... you fuckin scared me!” He scented the air and frowned as he looked you over again.

“Are you alright?” He took a hesitant step towards you but kept his grip on the doorframe.

Gripping your shoulder again you looked up at him – you couls SMELL the fear on him now.  
“I... I don't know.”

 

\- - - 

Fuck.

Dorghu couldn't believe it – the Shamans had summoned him less than four hours after the ritual had been completed and he had been shocked when they told him that she had healed enough for him to take her home. The wounds had completely closed over and the bones had mended. It was a fucking miracle.

The energy released by the use of the wand and the occurrence of the prophecy had had a much greater effect on the ritual than anyone had expected. It was fading now though... and she wasn’t completely healed – the scar would heal faster than a humans though... her bond with him would see to that. But shit – she wasn’t even unconscious when he had finally carried her out to the truck. She was fuckin ASLEEP.

Mikey had driven them home so Dorghu could hold her in the back seat and the kid had helped Dorghu get her into her apartment and onto the bed.

That had been... what – five hours ago. 

And then he had awoken to find her up on her feet like she had just taken a nap.

He had seen her scenting him as he moved in to pull her against him. 

Once she had relaxed against him he had explained to her what had happened... not everything of course... she had hazy memories of him and her but she didn't seem to remember the church or the drums or the pain.

He watched her now as she sat on the edge of the bed and fingered the large scar silver marking the top and bottom of her right palm.

“Do... do I want to know what this is?” She asked – her eyes still inspecting her hand.

Dorghu shifted against the wall grunted.

“Probably not”

Her hands came up to rub through her hair and down over her neck.. lingering on the scar there.

“And – this happened LAST NIGHT. But I'm healed up because of Orc Magic?” She looked at him now and his chest tightened.

“Part of it – part of its from me... you know I heal fast girl. Now you do too.”

His eyes searched her face but he couldn’t read it.

“Because we're 'mated' now right?”

Dorghu gulped – this was it... this was the part he had been dreading. He had promised himself that if she didn’t want him then he would leave her be. He couldn’t blame her – none of this was her fault.

“Yeah...” He sighed and lowered his head  
“That's right.”

There was an agonising silence between them then. Dorghu kept his eyes on the floor and he watched her bare feet as she curled her toes in and shifted them across the soft carpet.

He heard her take a deep breath and he readied himself - steeling his face for what was about to come.

“Did you want this to happen? I mean... “ her voice trailed off and he looked up to see her frowning sadly at him... it took him a second to realise what she was asking.

“Not like this... I didn't mean for any of this to happen to you. But... yes – I want you.” He closed his eyes and waited for her to speak.

“I want you too.”

Dorghus head snapped up to look ah her... Wha?

“But I still cant believe you took a fucking bite outta me... what's wrong with a kiss?”

Dorghu was on his knees in front of her in a flash – he grabbed her face and dragged her forwards off the bed to kiss her. She slid forwards and her knees crashed onto his thighs as she braced herself against his chest.

Holy fuck – this girl was crazy after all.

\- - -

You let yourself crash against him as he hauled you in for the kiss. You wanted him... you had heard everything he had told you but... some how – nothing felt different. He was still Dorghu – that big ugly fucker from next door... and he was yours.

Your body was scarred – and you knew you would need time to process what had really happened... but right now... right now... you just wanted him.

You let him kiss you for a few minutes before you pushed him back roughly against the wall. He closed his eyes and swallowed as you saw him scent you. You were already getting wet and you knew he would be tasting it on the air.

Pushing yourself to your feet you hauled off the jersey and tossed in onto the floor.

He was still kneeling before you now – leaning back against the wall.

You grabbed his tusks roughly and hauled yourself up to stand on his thighs... his muscle was bunched hard under the jeans because of the position he was in. It was probably pretty uncomfortable for him but fuck it... he deserved what he got tonight.

You slid your arms up the wall in front of you to lean forwards, bringing one foot up to place it over the Fogteeth patch on his jacket... you guessed you could do that now since you were 'clan'.

Your cunt was so close to his face now but he was a good boy and didn't make a move until you told him to.

“OK – I'll take that kiss now...” You purred down to him, digging your foot into his chest as he started to move his hands towards your legs.

“No hands” You said coldly and you grinned as he looked up at you and let his arms fall back to his sides.

You rolled your hips forwards as he moved his head, arching his neck to dip his long tongue into you. Fuck – it felt almost electric and you body began to quiver as he lapped greedily at you... nudging your clit with his soft nose as he forced your legs apart wider with his tusks.

You let yourself moan... and writhe against him. Gods it felt so good – but damn... maybe you weren’t as well recovered as you had thought... because it was taking a lot of effort to keep your self up here – even braced against the wall.

Finally you had to relent, you slid you hand down between your thighs to grab his chin and haul his face up to look at you.

“Dorghu..“ you panted. 

“I'm tired. Put me on the bed.”

His hands slid up your thighs and he grabbed you gently by the hips, lifting you off him and setting you on the floor as he stood. He bent to scoop you into his arms and he laid one knee onto the bed so he could kneel over and lay your naked body in the centre of it.

He stared at you for a moment and you could tell he was scenting you for pain – but you weren’t in pain.

You were just tired... and horny.

He made to push off and get up from the bed but you caught his jacket in your hand and grinned when you saw a tiny scrap of blue cotton peeking out of an inside pocket.

“Where do you think you're going?” You asked as you pulled him an inch closer.

He just stared – his face a mask of uncertainty.

“I'm just tired is all. You don't need to go... finish what you started.”

The look on his face was priceless. 

He leaned down and crushed a brutal kiss against your lips before he tore himself free to stand at the side of the bed. He shrugged off his leathers and actually tore off the t-shirt he had been wearing. His belt buckle and Jean buttons didn’t fair much better as you watched his practically rip his clothes and boots from his body.

He crawled onto the bed and loomed over you now – his chest heaving as he panted hungrily. You inhaled a deep breath, you could taste his need on the air... it was intoxicating.

“Girl... I...” He started - but you shushed him with a finger to his lips with one hand as you grasped his cock with the other.

“Don't argue you asshole – you told me you belonged to me right...? Well – I want you... “

You squeezed his cock gently and he growled deep in his chest,

“So give.”

He didn't wait for any further instruction – he knew exactly what you wanted him to do. 

He grabbed your thighs and pushed your legs forwards and apart as he leaned down and pushed himself inside you. He fell forwards, planting his hands either side of you with your legs pushed up by his arms and he started to fuck you – hard.

He was so much bigger than you that you couldn’t kiss him in this position, but you stuck your hand up and jammed two fingers into his mouth – he sucked greedily at them and you laughed as he swirled them around in his mouth with his tongue... ah – that fucking tongue of his.

You reached down to work your clit with your other hand and it didn't take long before you felt yourself cumming. You bucked underneath him and slid the fingers out of his mouth to yank his head down by the tusks. His hot breath was ragged on your hand as you finally came... juddering and panting. Sweet lord that had been exactly what you needed.

He had slowed as you came but now that you were still he had started to plough you again... but nah... you really were too tired now.

Reaching up with both hands you grabbed his tusks and hauled your self up the bed - sliding yourself off his cock until it smacked out against the sheets and you were face to face with him.

“Thanks...” You grinned as you saw the rage and confusion on his face.

“I really needed that... “ You released his tusks and stretched your arms out above you before you rolled over onto your side and curled your knees up .

“Wake me up when it's time to eat?” You sighed as you snuggled yourself against the pillow.

\- - - 

Dorghus body was shaking as he held his entire bodyweight up over her.

Had she just...? She was...?

Heclenched his jaw and ground his teeth and he slowly, painfully manoeuvred himself off the bed. He stood watching her for a few seconds before huffing and stalking over to the bathroom – he scowled as he ducked inside and took his dick in his hand.

This bitch... this mother fucking bitch! He thought as he spat into his hand and braced himself against the sink as he started to fuck himself roughly.

He paused as he heard a giggle from the bedroom and he let out an angry roar as he reached over and slammed the bathroom door shut.

\- - -


	9. Chapter 9

It had been just over a week since everything that had happened with Dorghu and the... ceremony. 

He had stayed by your side for a few days... literally. After the first flush of... magic... had worn off you had been totally exhausted. You'd had to call in sick to work and cancel your plans for the week – claiming you had come down with the flu.

Your body just wanted to sleep... and eat... and for some reason, smoke. You had never smoked in your life and weren’t about to start now, but gods... when you woke up to see Dorghu leaning out of your bedroom window with a cigarette – trying to keep the smoke out of your home – you had almost broken the window ledge trying to prize it from his hand for yourself. And that was another thing - the fact that you had almost broken the window ledge. Turns out he wasn't lying when he had told you you would be sharing in his strength – and that was something that was going to take a little getting used to.

His concern had been sweet – you had never once imagined Dorghu cooking you a meal, or brushing your hair. But he did. And you had needed him to... but once you had felt better you had asked him for some space. He'd obviously been expecting it – he'd given you a kiss and left, stalking straight back across to his own apartment.

And then... nothing.

Gods damn that man... back to the games it was then.

When you had come home today you had noticed his truck parked outside – along with several others, which meant some of the gang guys were there with him... perfect.

Once inside your apartment you had changed quickly – a pair of white cotton panties and a loose white tank top would do the trick. You sent the text “Get over here. Now.” as you tied up your hair and slid on your glasses.

 

It was only a few seconds until you heard him hammering on your door.

You took your time – he knocked again and you could practically feel the tension radiating through the wood. When you slowly opened the apartment door he was leaning both hands on the door frame and glaring down at you – he made to move into the apartment but you put a hand against his chest, stopping him and he froze,

“What...what is it? Lemme in girl...” He growled down at you.

Keeping your hand on his chest you leaned out to peer past him, his apartment door was still open and you could hear the guttural growls and laughter of his guys bantering in orcish and you could see a few guys milling in his hallway... excellent.

You leaned back and locked eyes with him.  
“Just stay where you are.”   
You spread your palm out over his chest and shook your head a little as you watched him try to keep the angry snarl from his face.

“I got business to take care of girl.” he jerked his head back towards his apartment and scowled at you “This'll have to wait. I'll come over later.” His voice dropped lower as he spoke and the look in his eyes changed to one of heat.

“No.” You growled. “I've been waiting Dorghu. Now is the time for you to show me... your mate... that you've been missing me.” As you spoke you trailed your other hand up and tugged the loose fabric of your top away from your neck, exposing the silvery scar of the now fully healed bite mark there. It had the desired effect and you smiled as you saw his pupils widen and his nostrils flare as he watched you.

He moved to come into the apartment again and you braced your hand against him – keeping him in the doorway.

“Here is fine.” Your eyes trailed down his chest and torso to land on his now obvious erection straining beneath his jeans.

“You crazy bitch...” He started but you fisted your hand in his shirt and cut him off.

“Show me....” you stepped a little closer to him, his bulk now hiding most of you from anyone on the other side of the door “...how much...” releasing his shirt you reached up and hooked a finger around his tusk to pull his face down closer to you “You love me.”

His eyes were locked with yours and for a second you thought he was going to disobey, but when he moved he moved to lean on the door frame with one shoulder, his hand moving to roughly unbuckle his belt and tug the buttons of his jeans open... when his cock sprang free your newly heightened senses were flooded with the scent of his arousal – just as you knew he would now be scenting yours.

The sight of Dorghu's dick never failed to impress you and you had to resist from reaching out to take it in your own hands and feel that hot silken flesh. But that would come later – right now he needed to prove himself to you.

“Well girl... you like what you see huh?” He growled – his shoulders were heaving and you watched with a grin as his ears flicked back as laughter and shouts could be heard from his apartment only a few feet away.

“Very nice... now – show me...” you tugged his tusk roughly and he grunted as he glared – suddenly realising what you wanted him to do.

“Girl....” he growled angrily but it cut off as you slid a finger across the tip of his cock, smearing the glistening pre-cum that was dripping there before raising it to his mouth and pushing it in.

He closed his eyes for a second as you pressed down on his tongue lightly before removing your finger and trailing it down in between your breasts, tugging the loose fabric down almost to your navel – your breasts now straining under the taught fabric. 

Slowly he moved his hand down and grasped himself in his fist, pumping his cock a few times before he ran his hand over the tip to smear his own fluids over it before he started to fuck himself slowly for you.

“Good boy” You whispered to him.

You both watched his hand as he worked himself – both fully aware of crowd of orcs in his apartment who could interrupt you at any moment. Dorghus size against the door frame meant that no one from his apartment would be able to see what was happening – or see you for that matter... but if any of them came out into the hall they would be able to smell the lust in the air. Watching him like this was affecting you greatly – the white panties you were wearing would be damp now for sure.

Wanting his eyes back on you you released his tusk and grabbed at the neck of the top you were wearing with both hands before tugging them apart – your new strength letting you easily tear the fabric. Slowly you pulled until the entire front of the shirt was ripped open... exposing your breasts and body to him now as he growled lowly and worked himself harder.

“Gods woman.... “ He growled “The things I'm gonna do to you... You're gonna be beg-” He cut off sharply, ears twitching as you both heard the outer door from the street opening and closing, closely followed by the deep voices and heavy footsteps of more of his gang coming up the stairwell.

“Don't stop.” You commanded him and he snarled at you before he looked over his shoulder and barked a rough greeting to the newcomers in orcsih. But he did as you said – he keep his hand moving.

“Just go in... I'll be there in a minute.” He growled at the orcs... there were three of them, you could see by the boots on the ground. As he spoke you leaned towards him, he shot you a worried glance before turning back to the orcs as you opened your mouth to quietly spit a glistening trail of saliva down onto his cock head. His hand paused for a second before he moved to smear the wetness across himself... all the while growling lowly to the other guys in orcish “Just get in there!” he finally snapped at his men.

You watched their boots disappear into his apartment but were glad to see they left the door open.

When he tuned back to you you couldn’t even read the expression on his face – and you heard a faint crack as the hand he had on the door frame gripped it tighter – causing some of the paintwork to crack and flake off.

You stepped closer again, his cock was almost between your breasts as you slid a hand down into his jeans to trail your nails lightly under his balls – his grunt of pleasure made you bolder and you gripped him in your fist – tugging gently at his heavy sac.

“All for you girl...” He panted as he watched you, working himself faster now.

Smiling, you reached your other hand up to trail your fingers down his scarred face. 

“All mines.” You purred and he turned his face to press a tusk against your palm, breathing heavily against it as you felt him start to work himself more roughly.

Suddenly there were shouts in orcish from his apartment. He flinched as several voices called out his name.

“Fuck...” He snarled, and you squealed as he released his grip on the door frame and grabbed you by the neck... pushing you into your hallway and slamming the door closed behind him. He pressed you against the wall and towered over you – still fisting his cock as he twisted his grip on your neck to force your head back to look up at him.

“Girl you drivin' me fuckin crazy...” He grunted and snarled down at you,   
“Now imma go take care... of business... “ he released your neck with a sigh as you slowly pushed his arm away with the back or your hand as you watched him.

“I have to take care of something... and then I'm coming over here and I'll show you how much I fuckin love you.”

You shoved him and he stepped back to thump against the other wall – his thighs trembling as he leaned one huge hand and bent over... he was going to cum soon.

Tugging off the torn remnants of your vest you stepped closer and heard him groan as you knelt in front of him and tugged at your own nipples.

He was about to speak again when there was a loud banging on the door and more shouts of his name were called out from the landing.

Dorghu roared in rage and turned to shout at the closed door “I'm fucking coming! Just fucking wai....” His voice cut off as he started to cum... his knuckles whitening as he gripped his cock hard and pushed it down.. aiming the thick hot spurts of his seed onto your breasts and body, his hips jerking and his jaw clenched as he struggled to stay quiet.

Gods – there was so much cum... obviously the danger had been working for him – you were drenched in it by the time he had finished and he stood, breathing raggedly to lean against the wall.

The silence that followed was broken my mumbling and footsteps on the other side of the door. Dorghu leaned forwards and grabbed your shoulders, lifting you gently to your feet before he reached down and grabbed up your torn shirt, using it to roughly wipe himself down before tucking his cock back into his jeans and buckling up.

“Girl... the boys are waiting for me...” he whispered quietly to you as he brushed a few stray hairs away from your face.

“Well...” You smiled at him wickedly as you turned away from him and took another step into your hallway “... make sure you guys keep the fucking noise down – I don't want to have to be kickin' down your fuckin door again tonight.”

He barked a laugh as you walked away and you heard him haul open the door as you turned into the sitting room. You paused and listened with glee as the next thing you heard was Dorghus voice raised as he unleashed a stream of abuse of the guys who had been knocking on the door... you could still hear him even once his door was closed and you burst out laughing as you headed into the shower.

Tonight was going to be a good night.


End file.
